


New Additions

by rosiethewriter



Series: Clemmings and Kids [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, Freeform, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethewriter/pseuds/rosiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Clemmings with kids. Or the time another baby is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Additions

“I wanted to tweet that picture!” Luke glares at Michael from over his phone.

“You don’t get to tweet the picture of Zoé and the Ultrasound picture too, Greedy.”

“Boys!” Liz shouts, walking into the room interrupting a slap fight. “How about we focus less on who got to tweet what, and more on the fact that I finally get to tell everyone I’m going to be a grandma again!” She says, and they roll their eyes.

“You would think the novelty would have worn off by now.” Luke rolls his eyes, as Michael nudges him until he wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“The novelty will never wear off, babies are amazing.”

“You would think she’s the one having a baby or something,” Michael replies.

“Haha…” Liz retorts, rolling her eyes. “So, have you told Daxton and Zoé yet?” She asks.

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it a bit, but I don’t think Zoé understands. Daxton just rolled his eyes and said ‘again?’ all annoyed like.” Luke says, and Liz laughs.

“Not the reaction you were expecting?”

“Actually, it was exactly what we were expecting, right?” Luke asks, nudging Michael.

“Yeah, Dax doesn’t care as long as they don’t touch his toys. I think Zoé is going to have trouble adjusting, like once that baby is actually here.”

“Oh, of course, she will probably revert to acting like a baby so you will pay her more attention.”

“Can’t wait…” Michael rolls his eyes, and Luke and Liz both laugh.

**Fast-Forward 3 Months:**

“Why are you telling everyone it’s my fault we didn’t find out what the baby was?” Luke asks, walking into the sitting room.

“Huh?” Michael asks, looking up from his phone.

“On Twitter, my @replies are exploding right now because you told everyone to come yell at me.”

“Oh,” Michael sniggers. “Well, you could have put up more of a fight, yeah?”

“You are the one that guilted me into it! You started talking about it not being fair since we didn’t find out with Dax or Zoé. So, we shouldn’t with this one either,” Luke says, standing in between Michael’s legs poking him in the chest.

Michael stares up at Luke, amusement written all over his face clearly enjoying this. “You look like a kitten that’s trying to act ferocious.” He says laughing, and Luke glares at him. “What?! I’m sorry, I can’t help what that’s what you look like.”

“Screw you,” Luke says, turning and walking away from him.

“Oh come on, I was just joking, Luke!” Michael replies, trying to stop him, but Luke pulls away and walks upstairs. “I’m sorry, I’ll be good I promise,” he sighs, standing up and following him. “Luke?” Michael calls, as he nears the top of the stairs.

“Shh…” Luke whispers, holding his finger up to his mouth.

He was standing outside of Zoé’s room, watching her sleep. “What are you doing?” Michael asks, coming to stand behind him.

“I came up here to check on her, she must have gotten tired while playing, and decided to put herself down for a nap.”

“What about Dax?” Michael asks.

“Check my twitter…” Luke says, leaning up against the wall.

Michael pulls out his phone and opens the app. Luke watches him, as his eyes scan his tweet and a smirk forms on his face. “My lad!” He says, and Luke rolls his eyes.

“He’s a little shit.”

“Tell me what I don’t know.” Michael snorts.

“How about, now you get to go in there and make him take a nap.”

“That was a rhetorical statement.”

“Oh I know, but it’s your turn now, so have fun with that,” Luke says, patting his shoulder as he walks past him.

Michael reaches out to grab Luke’s arm, but Luke dodges his hand. “Nice try, but you aren’t going to talk yourself out of this one. I’ll be downstairs waiting for you when you are finished.” He says with a grin, walking down the hallway.

“Daxton, why aren’t you taking a nap?” Michael asks him, from by the door.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“This is not a democracy, this is a dictatorship. You do not get to choose when you do and do not take a nap.” Michael raises his voice, his patience starting to wear thin. Daxton rolls his eyes and mocks him, making Michael angrier by the second. “Daxton, I’m going to give you to the count of three to lay down…” Michael says, starting to count and Daxton holds up a finger with each number Michael says out loud.

Daxton stares at Michael from his spot on his bed arms folded across his chest, and Michael glares at him. They hold each others gazes in a heated staring contest when Daxton smirks cracking what was left of Michael’s patience. Michael stalks across the room, but before he can reach Daxton’s bed, he dives into his pillow and pulls his blanket over his head.

Michael stands next to Daxton’s bed, folding his arms across his chest waiting to see what Daxton does next. After a few minutes of waiting, Michael pretends to leave the room. Thinking the coast was clear Daxton reaches his hand up, slowly uncovering his face, however, when he sees Michael still standing there he gasps and quickly covers his face again. “That’s what I thought,” Michael says, this time walking out of Daxton’s bedroom for real.

**Fast-forward 2 months:**

There was only a month left before the new baby was set to arrive, and there was so much left to do. Luke is sat on the floor in front of a mound of Zoé’s old clothes, trying to arrange the articles by sizes. It felt like he was never getting done because just as he would finish one container Michael would bring another into the room.

“I’ll be right back, going to go get another container, yeah?” Michael says, standing from his spot on the couch. When Luke hears, there is more he wants to cry. They’ve been sitting here for 2 hours and preparing for 5 now.

He needs a break, his mind is one big mess of jumpers, vests, sleepers, and onesies. So, he gets up and heads for the one place that is kid free, the small studio they have in the basement. To be honest it’s less of a studio, and more of a rehearsal space, but who's counting?

Luke grabs his white and red electric guitar and sits on the floor. He starts strumming random chords, trying to figure out the harmony for a new song he had been working on. After a few minutes of getting nowhere he groans and lays down on his side.

“Luke? Are you down here?” Michael calls, but Luke ignores him, hoping he would just come downstairs to find him. A few seconds later Michael appears in front of him and sighs. He doesn’t say anything more he just lays down behind him, pulling him into his chest.

After roughly 15 minutes of lying together, Luke nudges Michael, and he loosens his hold on Luke allowing him to turn to face him. “Hi…” Luke whispers, not wanting to interrupt the peacefulness of the moment.

“Hi…” Michael replies, knocking his forehead against Luke’s silently asking him if he was okay now. Luke blinks once slowly, before nuzzling into Michael’s embrace answering his question. He may not be fine just yet, but he would be.

**Fast-Forward 2 Weeks:**

 

 

 

“Zoé, it’s time for bed…” Luke calls, stopping short just outside the playroom when he sees Michael laying on the floor fast asleep, and Zoé laying on top of him watching ‘Frozen.’ He pulls out his phone and snaps a picture quickly, before walking into the room. “Hey, Zozo,” Luke says, crouching down near them smoothing the hair out of her eyes.

“Seepy.” She murmurs around the dummy she had in her mouth, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

“You want to go to bed?” Luke asks her, and she nods her head, holding her arms out to him. “Okay, let’s go.” He says, scooping her up. “Where did you find this?” He asks, tapping on the dummy she was sucking on.

“Bag.” She replies, laying her head on his shoulder as he carries her to her room.

“You mean the baby bag?” He asks, and she shrugs. “Zoé, you know that’s for your new little brother or sister. Plus, you are a big girl now, and big girls don’t use dummies.”

“Noooooooo, I baby.” She whines, eyes welling up with tears.

“Shhh, alright you can have the dummy, but just for tonight yeah,” Luke says, and she nods her head.

They walk into her room, and Luke sets her down at the foot of her bed before pulling back the covers for her. She crawls to the head of the bed and flops down onto her stomach. Luke hands her, her rabbit and leans over to give her a kiss good night. “Love you,” He says, kissing her forehead.

“‘ove you…” She replies, her eyes closing slowly as she drifts off to sleep before he’s even out of the room.

He pokes his head into Daxton’s room to make sure he’s actually asleep. After double checking on Daxton, he heads back down the hall to the playroom.

“Hey,” Luke says when he walks into the room finding Michael half awake. Michael makes an indistinguishable noise while reaching for Luke, making him laugh. He walks over to him, and Michael reaches up yanking on his jogging bottoms. “What?” Luke asks, crossing his arms across his torso.

“Lay with me.” Michael pouts.

“Why don’t we go to bed first?” Luke asks, and Michael’s grins suddenly wide awake, his eyes gleaming mischievously. “No, that’s not what I meant, Michael,” Luke warns, and he pouts.

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Okay, Daxton...seriously, and then you wonder where he gets it from.”

“Lay with me then?”

“Why can’t we just go lay in bed, if I lay here we’ll never get up.”

“Fine, you just must not love me anymore,” Michael says, and Luke rolls his eyes turning to walk away. Michael grabs onto Luke's ankle stopping him.

“What?” Luke asks tersely, turning to face him.

“Please?” Michael pleads, and Luke bites his lip ring.

“God, I hate you sometimes.” Luke groans and Michael grins quickly pulling himself up, grabbing onto Luke’s hand and dragging him to their room.

 

**Fast-Forward 2 Weeks**

****

 

Luke’s phone rings, startling him awake. He reaches blindly for the bedside table, falling out of bed as he stretches over the side, the phone just out of reach. “Umph.” He says, tangled in the sheets.

“What the fuck?” Michael grumbles, moving to look over the side of the bed.

“Hello?” Luke groans, finally finding his phone. “Are you sure?” He asks, and Michael sits up fully awake now. “Okay, let us know when you get to the hospital and we’ll come down...Alright, bye.” He says, hanging up.

Michael rolls his eyes and lays back down. There was no way he was going to rush to the hospital again, not after the last time when they rushed right over, only to spend 10 hours there just for her to be sent home.

“What happened?” Michael asks.

“She says her water broke.”

“She’s probably just pissed herself and didn’t realize.”

“Michael, seriously, then you wonder where Dax gets it,” Luke says, and he grins.

“I can’t help it that he’s smart.”

“You can help by cleaning your vocabulary up a bit,” Luke says, and Michael rolls his eyes.

“You’ve known me for how long?” Michael asks, scratching his stomach.

“Shut up.”

“You’re the one that’s all on about me changing my vocabulary now, after what like 12 years?” Michael asks, counting on his fingers and Luke rolls his eyes.

“You are frustrating sometimes.”

“And yet after, how long has it been again, 12 years was it? You are still with me, so I think I’m alright, yeah.” Michael says, turning over onto his stomach.

“No, don’t you dare go to sleep again, Michael. We have to get ready and wake my mum up.”

“Okay, you go do that. I’m going to sleep for another little bit.” He says, pulling the sheet up around his body.

“Michael!” Luke hisses, yanking the sheet back. “I’m giving you 15 minutes, and you better be ready.”

“Jesus, alright I’m up,” Michael says, rolling out of bed. “Happy?” He asks, and Luke rolls his eyes, walking out of the room.

Luke walks down the hall to the guest room and knocks quietly on the door. “Mum?” He calls out, opening the door slowly as to not startle her.

“Luke? What’s wrong?” She asks, sitting up in bed quickly.

“Geordie just called, she said her water broke.”

“Oh my God, really?” She asks, and he nods his head. She throws back the blankets on the bed and quickly walks over to him, pulling him into a hug. “I’m going to be a grandma, again!!!” She squeals, bouncing up and down excitedly still holding on to him.

“Mum...MUM, stop it’s way too early for this!” Luke replies, stilling her.

“Sorry, well you both go get to the hospital! Don’t worry about anything, just keep me updated.” She says, following him downstairs to the sitting room, where they find Michael spread eagle on the floor.

“Michael, it’s time to go,” Luke says.

“I’ve fallen and I can’t get up.” He groans, making Liz laugh.

“Michael…” Luke warns.

“Alright, fine.” He says, holding his hand out for Luke to help him up.

Luke grabs onto Michael’s hand, pulling him up. As soon as Michael’s up Luke goes to let go of his hand, not exactly pleased with him so far this morning, but Michael doesn’t let go. He squeezes Luke’s hand in a silent apology, and Luke looks down at their hands before looking back up at Michael, squeezing back.

**\-------------**

45 minutes later they arrive at the hospital and are immediately led to the maternity ward to their Geordie’s room. Luke stops just outside her room, turning to face Michael. He bites his lip ring and struggles to inhale a deep breath.

“You okay?” Michael asks, stepping closer to him, grabbing onto his hand again.

“Ye-Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed is all.” He says, looking down at his shoes.

“Hey, everything will be okay yeah?” Michael says, and when Luke doesn’t reply he shakes his arm to get him to look at him. “Plus, we’ve already done this two times before. If you need me, I’m here.” He says squeezing his hand, and Luke squeezes back.

“Okay, let’s go.” He says, and Michael kisses him quickly before knocking on the door, and leading Luke into the hospital room.

Once in the room, they spend a few hours with Geordie, their surrogate before their doctor comes in to check on her progress.

“Hello!” She says, walking into the room. “You lads ready to have another baby?” She asks them, and Luke and Michael look at each other grinning.

“Very,” Luke says his voice shaking slightly, as he looks from the doctor and Geordie to Michael. Michael reaches over and gives Luke’s knee a squeeze, and Luke rests his hand on tops of Michaels threading their fingers together.

“You see what I’m dealing with?” Geordie asks the doctor, and she laughs.

“Well let’s check you out.” The doctor says, pulling on gloves as she sits on a stool, sliding over to the foot of the bed. She lifts the sheet, and Luke slaps Michael upside his head when he doesn’t look away.

“Ow, what was that for?” Michael asks, rubbing his arm as the doctor and Geordie laugh.

“For being a dag.”

“Sorry for being curious.”

“Yeah, well curiosity will lead you to sleeping on the sofa if you don’t stop.”

“Lads, I don’t mean to interrupt your lovers tiff, but we are just about ready over here.” The doctor says motioning to Geordie.

“Really?” Luke asks, scooting forward in his chair.

“Yes, so if you have any family that you would like to be here now would be the time to call them. I’m going to have them move her to a delivery room.”

“Wow, okay, urm you call your mum and I’ll call mine,” Luke says, jumping up and heading for the door.

“Is he always this high strung?” The doctor asks, and Michael sighs nodding his head following him out.

Once out in the hallway, Michael goes to find Luke, who had made it to the lobby and was already on his phone. Michael waits for Luke to finish talking with his mum before walking over to him.

“Hey, Dax and Zoé alright?” He asks, and Luke nods biting at his lip ring. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

“Luke, you’re doing that thing with your lip ring.”

“I’m just thinking.”

“That’s never good…” Michael quips back, and Luke kicks at his shin, making him jump out of the way. “Hey, that’s not very nice.”

“You’re not nice,” Luke says, sticking his tongue out at Michael, who grins at him.

“That’s not what you said the other night.”

“SHUT UP!” Luke exclaims, turning a brilliant shade of red as he looks around to make sure no one has heard.

“Relax, the rooms empty,” Michael says, with a laugh, trying to reach out and mess up Luke’s hair.

“Touch it and die, Clifford,” Luke says, dodging his hand.

“Hemmings.” Michael corrects him, and Luke freezes as he looks up at him and grins.

**\-----------**

Once they are finished calling their families and the boys, they head back to the delivery room, Luke holding onto Michael’s hand tightly. “We got this, yeah?” Michael asks as they wait to be let into the room.

“Yeah,” Luke says, intertwining their fingers together.

A nurse opens the door, and they are let into the room, Geordie already in place and ready to start pushing. Luke stands next to the head of the bed, while Michael stands just behind him, too squeamish to participate. Luke extends his hand to Geordie, giving it a squeeze once she takes it. Neither he or Michael could adequately put into words just how thankful they were to this woman, who so selflessly offered up her body to help carry their baby. So, for now all he can do is take her hand in his and give it a squeeze.

**\-----------------**

“The baby is now crowning, and boy does it have a lot of hair!” She exclaims, and Luke turns to look at Michael quickly grinning at him. “Very good, Geordie, remember to breathe.” She instructs her. “And we have a baby girl!” The doctor exclaims 17 minutes after Geordie had started pushing.

“Oh my, God,” Both Michael and Luke say tears rolling down their cheeks, as they hear the baby’s first wail.

“Who’s going to cut the cord?” The doctor asks.

“It’s Luke’s turn, I cut Zoé’s cord,” Michael says, giving his shoulders an encouraging squeeze.

Once Luke cuts the cord, and they whisk the baby off to be cleaned, he turns and Michael pulls him into a hug. “I love you so much!” Michael says, pulling back to kiss him.

“I love you too,” Luke says as he buries himself back into Michael embrace.

“Okay, which Dad wants to hold her first?” A nurse asks, walking back with the baby wrapped up and a hat on her head.

“I will,” Luke says, stepping forward. “Hi, baby girl.” He says as he takes her into his arms,  tears clouding his vision. Michael hugs Luke from behind, hooking his chin over Luke’s shoulder looking down at their baby. She blinks her eyes seemingly trying to adjust to the bright lights in the room as she grunts. Luke rubs the soft skin on the top of her hand making her unclench her fists and grab onto his finger. He bends down and kisses her forehead, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the hat on his head.

“Can I hold her now?” Michael asks, and Luke nods, turning to hand the baby over.

She grunts in displeasure at being moved again but quickly settles when he places his finger in her hand. She latches onto his finger so tightly her little fingertips turn white. Michael and Luke share a smile before he takes his phone and snaps a picture of her holding onto Michael’s finger with his phone.

“I’m going to call my mom and let her know,” Luke says, and Michael nods as he nuzzles the side of Eden’s head.

Luke walks out of the room and quickly calls Liz. The phone only rings twice, when she finally answers. “Hello?” She says, out of breath.

“Mum?” Luke says, trying not to cry.

“Luke, what’s wrong? Is the baby okay?” She asks, quickly panicking.

“No mum, everything is great.”

“Is the baby born yet? What is it?” She asks now frantic.

“The baby is born and healthy, but we want to wait until you get here to tell you.”

“LUKE, YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME.”

“I’m sorry mum, but Michael and I want to tell you together.”

“LUCAS, DON’T YOU DARE.”

“Also can you call Karen? Thank you bye, mum.” Luke says, hitting the end button on his cell phone as he hears her call out threats of impending bodily harm.

\-------

“So have you thought of a name for her yet?” A nurse asks when Luke finally walks back into the room.

“Yes…” They both say at the same time, and Luke smiles nodding his head as he motions for Michael to continue.

“Eden Sofia, spelled with an f, Hemmings.” He says brushing his thumb along her cheek and she nuzzles into the blanket.

“Alright, if you would like to put Eden in the bassinet, I’ll take you to your new hospital room now.” The nurse says, motioning to the corner after attaching wristbands to their wrists with Eden’s information on it. Michael walks over to the bassinet, and gently lays Eden down as she makes distressed noises from the loss of contact.

Once they get to their new room Michael immediately picks Eden back up, and curls up on the sofa with her. Luke sits next to him and lays his head on Michael’s shoulder. He sighs contently, this was one of the happiest days of his life. “What are you thinking about?” Michael asks him.

“How lucky I am to have you, Daxton, Zoé, and now Eden in my life.” He says, lifting up to look at Michael.

Michael rolls his eyes but smiles as he wraps his free arm around the front of Luke’s neck pushing his head back down on his shoulder. “Sap.” He says.

“DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!” Zoé exclaims running into the room, skidding to a halt when she sees Michael holding Eden.

“Zozo! Come here...” Luke says, motioning her closer. She looks up at him shyly before turning and running towards Liz, who was walking into the room with Daxton. “Zozo! Come here!” Luke says, but she bites her lip and shakes her head no.

“Baby! Give me baby!” Liz says, trying to walk into the room with Zoé still attached to her leg. “Zoé, come on…” Liz sighs exasperated, finally grabbing her by the arm and swinging her onto her hip.

“Dadddy!” Daxton exclaims, immediately letting go of Liz and running to Luke.

“Hi!” Luke says, kissing his face all over making him laugh.

“Daddy, stop!” Daxton whines while laughing, trying to push him back.

“Okay, fine guess what?”

“What?”

“You remember how Daddy and I said we were going to have another baby?” Luke asks him, and he nods. “So guess what?” Luke asks.

“What?” He asks.

“You have a new baby SISTER!” Luke and Michael say at the same time.

“YES!” Liz shouts as Daxton’s expression falls.

“Are you sure?” He asks, making Luke laugh.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure, mate.”

“Oh,” He says trying to keep a straight face, before bursting into tears as he buries himself in Luke’s embrace. “I wanted a brother.” He says, gasping for air.

“Hey, it’s okay mate,” Luke says, scooping him up and cuddling him close. ‘Help!’ He mouths to Michael, as Daxton starts gagging, from crying so hard.

“Do you want to hold her?” Michael asks Liz.

“Yes!” She says, quickly taking Eden from Michael. “Hi baby girl, I’ve waited a long time to meet you,” Liz says, nuzzling her.

“Dax?” Michael asks rubbing his arm soothingly. “Dax, look at me for a minute yeah,” Michael says when Daxton continues to cry.

“What?” He says, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he sniffles.

“If the baby was a boy don’t you think Zoé would be really sad? She doesn’t have any girls, at least you have me and Daddy.” Michael says.

“I no think ‘bout that.” He says, sniffling as he rubs his face against the fabric of Luke’s shirt.

“Plus, now you have two little sister to tell what to do all day,” Michael says, knocking his head against Daxton’s.

“Yeah!” Daxton says, giggling as Michael tickles his stomach.

“Good, mate, now go see your new baby sister,” Michael says, kissing his forehead.

Daxton slides off of Luke’s lap and walks over to Liz, who was sitting in a rocking chair off to the side of the room. He stands next to the rocker and watches as Liz coos at Eden and she grabs onto Liz’s finger. He watches until Liz hands Eden back to Luke, before shyly asking, “Daddy, can I hold her now?”

“Sure, Mate, come closer and I’ll help you,” Luke says, and he scoots closer. “Okay, I want you to put one arm under her neck, and the other under her bum, yeah?” He says, and Daxton holds his arms like instructed. Luke places Eden in his arms, helping him support her weight.

“Smile, Dax,” Michael says, snapping a picture of him holding Eden.

“Look, Dada I holding her.” He giggles.

“I see that, Mate, and you are doing a great job.”

“Want to give her a kiss?” Luke asks, and he nods his head kissing her on the side of her head. “Good, lad. I’m going to take her back now because she’s got to eat soon alright?”

“Okay.” He says as Luke sits back, cradling Eden against him as she whimpers from being jostled about. “Shhhhh.” He whispers soothingly, swaying back and forth to calm her back down.

“Knock, knock...it’s time for Miss Eden’s first bath and bottle.” An elderly nurse says as she knocks on the doorframe before walking into the room. “So, which of the two of you is going to give her, her first bath?” She asks looking expectantly at Michael and Luke.

“I will give her a bath, and he can feed her?” Luke asks, looking at Michael, who nods.

“Great, I’ll get her bath ready then.” She says, disappearing into the ensuite bathroom. Shortly after she wheels a baby bathtub into the room. “Alright, you ready?” She asks Luke, and he nods.

Luke lays Eden on his lap and carefully unwraps the blanket she was swaddled in before removing her diaper. He stands and carries her to the bath, gently setting her in the water as he supports her with one arm bathing her with his free hand.

After Eden’s bath Daxton helps, Luke dress her, and then Luke hands her off to Michael for her first feeding. While Michael is giving Eden her bottle, Zoé climbs onto the sofa squeezing in between him and Luke. “Zozo, you gotta be gentle yeah?” Luke says warning her.

“Dada, hold me.” She says, trying to climb onto his lap.

“Dada is busy with the baby, I’ll hold you.” He says, grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap.

“NO!” She screams, kicking her feet and pushing at his hands. “Dada!!!”

“Hey, Zoé you want to come with Me and Dax to get a surprise for the baby?” Liz says, jumping into action trying to distract her.

“‘Prise?” She asks, instantly stopping.

“Yes, a surprise.” She repeats.

“Kay!” She says, sliding off of Luke’s lap and grabbing onto Liz’s hand.

**\-----------------------**

After Eden is fed and burped, Michael cuddles her close, kissing her face repeatedly. “She’s got perfect cheeks for kisses,” Michael says, making Luke laugh.

“She does, but if you aren’t careful you’re going to give her stubble burn,” Luke replies.

“Too late,” Michael says, holding her up to show off the tiny red marks already forming.

“Sorry, baby girl, your dada is a little baby crazy,” Luke says staring at her, and she blinks her eyes furrowing her brow seemingly trying to decipher what he’s saying..

“Keep talking to her, I want to get a picture of her face...” Michael says, pulling out his phone.

“You know, you are one very loved little girl,” Luke says, as Michael snaps a few pictures of her. “Your dada, me, your big brother and sister, Mimi, Koko, Nani K, and everyone else loves you very much.” He says, and she yawns her eyes drifting shut.

“Great, you bored her to sleep.” Michael teases, and Luke glares at him.

“Shut up, Michael,” Luke says, playfully pushing his shoulder.

“Hey now, what are the rules about pushing and slapping when a baby is being held.”

“You are such a hypocrite,” Luke scoffs.

“Me?!” Michael says in disbelief, as he stands to lay Eden in her bassinet. “You take that back.” He exclaims glaring at Luke, when he nods his head, trying to hide a grin that was threatening to replace his annoyed expression.

“No, you are a hypocrite. The rules only seem to app…umph” Luke says, as Michael tackles him to the couch kissing him. “...apply...when they…” Luke says, and Michael clamps a hand over his mouth.

“For the love of God, Luke shut up and kiss me.”

“Excuse me, are we interrupting something? Because we can come back in a little bit if we need to.” Liz says, clearing her throat from my the door.

“Damn,” Michael whispers, tucking his chin to his chest.

“No...not interrupting anythin’,” Luke says, pushing Michael away as he sits up.

“Kind of…” Michael mutters and Luke shoves him, fixing him with a glare.

“Daddy, for baby,” Zoé says running into the room holding a wrapped package.

“That’s so sweet, Zozo. Did you pick it out all by yourself?” Luke asks, lifting her and hugging her tightly.

“No, Mimi an Dax help.” She says.

“Well, let’s see what you got.” He says handing the gift over to Michael to open.

Michael opens the small gift bag and pulls out a small box, “Do you want me to guess what it is first?” He asks poking her belly, and she giggles nodding. “Alright…” He says, shaking the box near his ear. “Is it a car?” He asks.

“Noooo,” She says shaking her head, as she giggles.

“Alright, alright is it a…” He trails off, shaking it again. “...a puppy?”

“No! Dada be serious.” She admonishes glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

“Well, excuse me sassy.”

“Open it!” She exclaims, visibly vibrating with excitement.

“Alright, alright…” Michael says, opening the little box to reveal a small pink beaded bracelet.

“Oh Zoé and Daxton, it’s beautiful.”

**\--------**

That night after everyone leaves, Luke looks around the empty hospital room and sighs. “What?” Michael asks from his spot across the room.

“I love everyone, but I’m so glad they are all gone.” He says, and Michael snorts.

“Same.”

“Having everyone together is stressful,” Luke says, walking towards Michael.

“Yep, I’m surprised the hospital didn’t kick them out earlier.”

“I think they were very close to doing so. The nurse was giving me major side-eye just now.” He says sitting down next to Michael, and Michael laughs.

“Yeah, she didn’t look too pleased with me either.”

“It’s not our fault we have a crazy family.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world,” Michael says and Luke grins.

“Me either.” He replies laying his head on Michael’s shoulder, as they watch Eden sleep peacefully in the bassinet before them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. There will be more coming in the near future.


End file.
